Smash Brothers: Rise to the Top
by Zehro the Demon Assassin
Summary: Jacob and his friends, Riley and Destiny, head to Smash HQ in the Nintendo Nexus to sign up for the next Smash Brothers tournament. Join Jacob on his rise to become the number one smasher in history. But will someone step in the way to make sure that he won't succeed? [Why is an OC joining the roster? Explanation is in Chapter 1] Disclaimer: I don't own Smash Bros or others.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Zelda," a voice came over the intercom, "reported to my office immediately!" Minutes later, a blonde haired woman dressed in royal garbs approached the door to he bosses office, and slowly opened it. Inside, she found a man dressed entirely in black, except for a single white glove on his right hand. She cautiously approached him. "You wanted to see me, Master Hand?"

"Zelda," Master began, "do you know why I called you here?" Zelda shook her head. "No, I haven't the slightest idea." Master stood up and walked towards her. "Then, let me refer to earlier today, when you and Peach had a little 'talk' in the courtyard of Smash Manor." Zelda's eyes widened as she knew exactly what he was talking about. Master held up a remote to the TV and pressed the play button. The tape began to play with Zelda and Peach in a huge fight in a courtyard. Hair was pulled, claw marks were left and the ground was soaking wet, due to the fountain that they threw each other in. The tape stopped just as Zelda created a huge fireball and launched it at Peach. Master looked at Zelda with disapproving eyes.

"Zelda, behavior like this cannot be tolerated, nor can it go unpunished. When other smashers see this... It lowers morale immensely. Low morale means less exciting fights that the public will enjoy. Less exciting fights means no new consumers. No new consumers means no money, and no money means we're out of the business."

"I understand, sir," Zelda apologized.

"Zelda, can you tell me the first rule of Smash Brothers?"

Zelda thought about it for a moment. "Uhh...don't talk about Smash Brothers?" Master slightly chuckled. "No, the other first rule." Zelda thought very hard, but couldn't remember it for the life of her. "I can't remember. I'm sorry." Master sighed. He turned around and stared out of the window near his desk. "The first rule of Smash Brothers," he began, "is to keep the fighting inside of the arena. Fighting outside of the arena or virtual room is extremely prohibited, and what you did today is inexcusable."

"Peach has already gotten her punishment," he continued. "Which just leaves you." He turned back around and faced Zelda. "I am putting you on temporary discharge, Zelda. From this day until I say otherwise, you cannot participate in any smash related activity. I am sorry." Zelda couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was temporarily fired. She was furious, although she tried her best not to show it. "Then, what am I supposed to do," she asked, as calmly as she could. Master simply turned to her with a small smile on his face. "You'll be working for Smash HQ in the southern part of the Nintendo Nexus." Zelda hung her head low, knowing that she would have to leave the Smash Manor and her friends behind because of this incident. "We've arranged a bus to pick you up," Master continued. "Pack up your things and say your goodbyes. I'll send for you when it's time for you to come back."

"...yes, Master Hand."

Zelda exited Master Hand's office, arms folded and a few tears trickling down her face as she slowly walked down the hallway, out of the front doors and stepped onto the bus.


	2. Chapter 1: Registration

**Chapter 1: Registration**

_Six Months Later_

"Come on, Jacob!"

"We're gonna be late for registration!"

The trio of friends approached the large building that was Smash HQ. The oldest of the trio, a male, roughly around twenty years of age, approached the doors and pushed them open. The three stepped inside to be greeted with the fresh smell of air freshener and the distinct smell of coffee. Chatter was heard throughout the waiting room, many from iconic characters from certain video games. The trio walked past the waiting room and straight up to the front desk where a woman, around the age of nineteen was typing on a computer. It took her a while before she could concentrate and finally notice them.

"Welcome to Smash HQ, how may I help you," she asked in a dull and bored voice. The oldest of the trio stepped up. "We're here to register for the new Smash Brothers tournament. We saw your ad." The woman sighed and gazed at the boy with a very not-caring expression. It could be easily seen that she didn't want to be here. "Do you have the promotional ad with you?" The youngest of the group, female, reached into her pouch and pulled out the flyer. The oldest grabbed it and handed it to the woman at the desk. The flyer read, in bold letters-

**Looking for New Smashers**

And had subtext of-

_If you are a popular character of your own franchise, third-party or not, come down to Smash HQ and apply for the next Smash Brothers Tournament. (For a limited time, even YOU can make your debut in Smash Bros)_

The woman sighed yet again. "Are you a third-party character or are you making your debut here," she asked. "We're gonna be making our debut here. All three of us," the oldest explained. The woman stroked a few keys on her keyboard and pulled up a list. Three more spaces were empty. "It says here that you can apply, but you have to pass orientation," she explained. "I'm gonna need all of your names." The oldest stepped up. "The names Riley. Riley Robinson. I'm twenty years old and I love-"

"I just asked for your name," the woman said. "Oh...my bad," Riley apologized. The young girl walked up to the counter and spoke. "My name is Destiny Moore and I'm seventeen." The woman stroked a few keys on the keyboard then turned to the third one in the group, who was very...quiet. Riley nudged his friend in an attempt to snap him back to reality, but to no avail.

The woman spoke up "Ahem, hey. Mister Mute. What's your name?"

The boy remained silent. Not saying a word. Riley rolled his eyes and nudged his friend again. "Dude, tell her your name." The boy still remained silent. Riley sighed and looked back to the woman behind the counter. "I'm sorry. This is my friend Jacob. Jacob Avalon. He's kinda one of those shy types. Doesn't really talk much."

"Okay? Alright, here's the drill. Each one of you are gonna be tested by someone," the woman explained. "Riley, you're gonna go over to the west side of the building. Your judge is Samus Aran." Riley took off and headed for the west side of the building towards the doors that the woman mentioned. Destiny stepped forward. "Destiny...you are gonna go to the east side over here," she pointed to her left. "Your judge is going to be Fox McCloud. Don't worry, he's not as intimidating as he looks." Destiny nodded and ran towards the eastern double doors. Jacob stepped forward. Just as the woman was about to speak, a voice came up the woman's phone.

"Zelda! Report to my office immediately!" The woman picked up the phone and spoke into it. "I'm in the middle of something right now." There was a short pause. "Yes, registration." Another short pause. "Can it wait until my shift is over?" Yet another short pause. "Thank you, Crazy. I'll be there in an hour." The woman hung up the phone and returned her gaze to Jacob. "Alright, Jacob, you are gonna go-"

"Zelda..." Jacob interrupted. "Princess Zelda?" The woman picked up her coffee mug and took a sip. She sighed before she spoke. "I was, kid. I was. Now, I'm just 'Secretary Zelda.' The screw-up that's working for Master Hand's crazy brother."

Jacob gave her a confused look. Zelda caught onto his look and immediately knew what he was going to ask. "You're wondering what happened, right?" Jacob nodded. Zelda paused before she answered. "It's nothing to concern yourself about. Anyways, you'll be going to the southern entrance over here. Your judge is Link. Good luck." Jacob slowly walked away from the counter and approached the doors he was assigned to.

* * *

"You must be Jacob. Zelda sent word about you to me. Take a seat and we'll start."

Jacob pulled up a chair and sat down in front of his judge. "So," Link began. "Jacob Avalon. Quite a name you got there." Jacob remained silent. Link picked up his clipboard and a pen. "Well, so much for small talk," Link complained. "Let's get this interview started, shall we?" Jacob nodded his head. "Y'know, it's funny. When I was younger, I never talked much either," Link said. "But enough of that. So, why do you think you qualify as a smasher?" Jacob thought about it for a moment before speaking. "Well, Super Smash Brothers has been my favorite game of all time. I've been playing since I was little. And, now that the offer came up, I saw my chance to become part of it, instead of just playing it."

"Well, playing the game and being a part of it are two totally different things," Link explained. "You could get seriously hurt when you compete."

"I understand that," Jacob agreed. Link sighed and took another look at his clipboard. "Okay, then, have you ever been in a tournament before?"

Jacob shook his head.

"Have you ever been in a fight?"

Jacob nodded.

Link wrote something down on the clipboard. "Exactly how many fights have you been in?"

"Four or five," Jacob answered.

"When you fight, what are you fighting for?"

"I fight for the people I care about."

"You and Ike will get along just fine then," Link added, nonchalantly. "Have you ever been in a fight against more than one person?"

Jacob shook his head.

"Have you ever teamed up with a friend of yours and fought others?"

Another head shake.

"How many fights did you lose out of all of your fights?"

"All except for one."

"Which one?"

"The first."

"Alright... Who would you want to be your manager?"

Jacob gave Link a confused look.

"Oh, right, I forgot." Link cleared his throat. "Y'see, since the huge success of Brawl, more and more iconic characters have wanted to be a part of it. Naturally, we could only pick so many people to be fighters, so we made the rest become managers with their favorite fighters. For example, Navi the fairy is my manager. Toad is Peach's manager. Kamek is Bowser's manager. Amy is Sonic's manager. Well, the list goes on and on. See what I mean?"

Jacob nodded. "So, if you got the spot, who would you want to be your manager," Link asked. Jacob shrugged his shoulders. Link wrote something down on his clipboard. "Okay, we'll come back to that later."

**20 Minutes Later**

Link sighed deeply. He looked Jacob straight in the eye. "Look, Jacob, you seem like a nice kid and all, but I'll be honest with you. You don't really qualify to be a smasher. You meet about half of the requirements. To be a smasher, you need to meet almost all. I'm sorry." Jacob sighed and stood up. He walked towards the door, dragging his feet. Link couldn't stand to see this. "Wait," Link called out. Jacob turned around.

"Alright, how about this," Link bargained. "If you give me a valid reason why you should get the spot, I'll put in a good word for you with Crazy." (Crazy refers to Crazy Hand, Master Hand's brother) Jacob looked at Link straight in the eye. "Do you want the truth?" Link nodded. Jacob sighed before he spoke.

"My whole life, I've been ridiculed, beaten and thrown aside by countless people. In my town, it's either fight or run away. I grew up having my father teach me how to fight so that I could survive. But I didn't want to fight. I didn't want to run, either. I just wanted to live a normal life. I was beaten daily by either the school bully or my own father. Everybody looked down upon me. I was alone. Except for Riley and Destiny, my two lifelong friends." Jacob took a deep breath before he spoke again. "I wanted to join Smash Brothers... because I want to prove to everyone that I'm not just a pushover. That I'm not just some person they can walk all over! Then I saw that flyer. That ad to be a smasher. I saw that ad as a gateway to a new life."

Link looked back at Jacob as he finished his speech. He picked up his clipboard and pen and wrote something down. "Part one of your orientation is complete. Go outside and wait until we get word back from Crazy to see if you advance to the second part." Jacob nodded, stood up and walked into the waiting room.

* * *

"Riley Robinson," Zelda called from the front desk. Riley lifted his head to see what she had to say. "You've made it to part two of your orientation." A smirk crossed Riley's face as he made his way to the front desk. "Go into the elevator and up to the second floor. Then, wait in the waiting room up there." Riley did as he was told.

"Destiny Moore." Destiny stood up and walked over to Zelda. "Congrats, sweety, you passed the first part. Go up to the second floor and wait with your friend." Destiny grinned from ear to ear and headed for the second floor to join her friend. One was left.

"Jacob Avalon." Jacob stood and slowly stepped up to the front desk. Gulp. Well, this is it. The moment of truth. "Mister Mute..." Jacob let out a groan. Zelda smirked. "Struck a nerve, did I?" Jacob scratched the back of his head. Zelda gave him a piece of paper.

"I'm sorry, Jacob..."


	3. Chapter 2: Registration Part 2

"-but you passed the first part." Jacob's eyes snapped open and glared at Zelda, who was giggling uncontrollably. "Oh come on. It was just a little joke, Mister Mute." Jacob rolled his eyes. Zelda simply smirked and pointed to the elevator. "Second floor. All your friends are waiting for you." Jacob nodded and stepped away from the desk. Zelda stopped him before he could push the button to the elevator.

"Next time, don't try to convince the judge with a sob story. It worked with Link because he's a sucker for them."

Jacob rolled his eyes and stepped into the elevator, proceeding to the next floor.

* * *

**Registration: Part 2**

"Alright, you three must be the newbies that Zelda told me about."

The trio looked up at the man that was talking to them. Riley spoke up. "Hey, you're Captain Falcon." Captain Falcon raised up his hand. "Just call me Falcon, kid."

"Can you do the Falcon Pawnch thing for us," Riley begged. Falcon shook his head. "There will be plenty of time for that during the second part of your orientation. Follow me." The trio followed the F-Zero pilot into the virtual room, which is basically just a giant virtual reality center. Inside the room was a monitor that lets you pick what stage you want to go to. For training purposes, Falcon selected a stage with a white background and a single platform, similar to the waiting room in Brawl. Falcon turned around.

"Let's start with the girl." Destiny stepped up to the Captain. "Alright, uh...Destiny, right?" She nodded her head. "Alright, Destiny," Falcon continued, "I'm gonna put up a couple of fighting polygons and I want you to show me what you can do. Basically, standing smash, side smash, up smash, down smash and finally, Final Smash. Are you ready?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, Destiny..." Falcon and the other two were teleported off stage and into the viewing area. Two fighting polygons appeared in front of her, both of them getting in their fighting positions. Captain Falcon's voice came on over the intercom.

**SHOW! ME! YOUR! MOVES!**

The two polygons race forward and attacked Destiny. She quickly reacted by making hand signs. The floor around her started to glow and as they got closer, the ground began to rise from in front of her. Finally, a giant chunk of the earth was ripped from the ground, to which she promptly threw down, doing decent damage to the virtual fighters. One charged forward from the left while another tried to attack her from above. Destiny launched fire from her wrists at one of them, then conjured a gust of wind to boost her up and uppercut the polygon in the air. Both targets fell to the ground. Still in the air, Destiny made another hand sign and conjured up a small tidal wave, which almost destroyed the targets. Each target's damage counter was at 120%.

A Smash Ball appeared in front of Destiny. She quickly grabbed it and crushed it. Tremendous amounts of power coursed through her body. She reached into her bag and pulled out what seemed to be a wand. The end of the wand started glowing brightly until it was too bright to look at. Destiny raised her wand high into the air.

"LIGHTNING CYCLONE!"

Out of seemingly nowhere, a cyclone formed and sweeped the two fighters up, throwing them around and shocking them with lightning to the point where they almost short circuited. The damage counters rose by ten each second that passed. The cyclone finally ended and the two targets were thrown of the stage, KO'd.

**GAME!**

Captain Falcon and the others teleported back to the platform Destiny was on. "That was incredible," Falcon exclaimed. "You have some SERIOUS talent! Kudos to you!" Destiny grinned happily. "Thanks."

"Alright, next up is...Jac-"

"Hey, I wanna go next," Riley interrupted. "C'mon, Falcon, let me show you how good I am!" Falcon narrowed his eyes at Riley. Destiny smacked the back of his head. "Wait your turn like everybody else, Riley!" Jacob held up his hand. "I don't mind, Destiny. He can have my turn." A long silence ensued. Finally, Falcon glared at Riley and broke the silence. "Fine. Go ahead, Mister Big-Shot." Riley nodded his head. "I won't let you down, Falcon!"

"That's Captain Falcon to you, hot shot," Falcon quickly added. Captain Falcon and the others teleported into the viewing area, leaving Riley on the platform. Captain, from the viewing area, set the difficulty level up a few notches. "Let's see if that body can make up for that big mouth of yours, Riley."

**SHOW! ME! YOUR! MOVES!**

Two fighting polygons spawned in front of Riley and charged forward in attack. As a standing smash, Riley spun around with his legs out, kicking the polygons in their heads repeatedly. One polygons fell to the ground while the other still stood and ran forward. Riley, using his side smash, combined a series of punch and kick combos, doing minimal damage alone, but massive damage altogether. The polygon backed up and jumped in the air, preparing for another strike. Just as Riley was about to attack, the second polygon got up and punched Riley in the back.

"AAAAAGH!" Riley fell down and was assaulted by punches and kicks from the virtual fighters. Using his up smash, he leaped away from one polygon and slammed the other one, that was in his hand, onto the ground as he landed. The shockwave knocked over the other fighter as well. He used his down smash to stomp on both fighters extremely hard, cracking their armor, or what could have been their rib cages.

A smash ball appeared in front of Riley. He jumped up and smashed the ball, feeling power run through his body as he landed.

**TIME UP!**

The two polygons disappeared. The power of the smash ball immediately ceased as Falcon and the others teleported back into the arena. Riley was furious. "What the heck?! I was about to KO them!" "You only get a certain amount of time to KO the two polygons," Falcon explained. "If you can't beat them in time, the round immediately ends." Riley crossed his arms. "Man, and I was THIS CLOSE to beating them."

"Alright," Falcon said, trying to move the conversation along, "last, but not least, Jacob, A.K.A Mister Mute." Jacob let out another groan. "Sorry," Falcon apologized. "Zelda told me that earlier and it was just so funny I can't stop thinking about it. Anyways, you're up." Captain and the others teleported to the viewing area, leaving Jacob on the platform. Falcon adjusted a few settings, then-

SNAP!

The lever broke. "Uh oh..."

**SHOW! ME! YOUR! MOVES!**

Three fighting polygons appeared in front of Jacob and started to attack. Two came from the side and one from up top. Jacob narrowly avoided them and jumped off to the side. One fighter got up, ran over to Jacob and punched him right in the face. The other two ran up and joined in. One was punching, the other was kicking, and the last was jumping up and down over and over again, stomping on Jacob's chest.

Meanwhile, in the viewing area... "This isn't good," Falcon said for the twentieth time. "What's wrong," Destiny and Riley asked, in unison. Falcon turned to the other two. "The lever broke. The lever is what sets the number of polygons and their difficulty. It's stuck on three polygons at level nine. And what's worse, I can't find the abort button!" Captain kept pushing every button but couldn't find anything to stop the deadly training. If this didn't stop soon, Jacob wouldn't live to see the light of day.

Destiny's eyes lit up, indicating she had a plan. Riley caught this. "What is it?" Destiny turned to Falcon. "Captain, let us in there. We have to help Jacob!" Falcon shook his head. "I'm sorry, Destiny. There can only be four fighters on the field at one time." Destiny sighed and pulled out her wand. "I never thought I'd have to do this." She pointed her wand at Falcon. "Forgive me. Possession!" The end of her wand began to turn black as she cast a spell on Falcon. He was now under her control. She pointed towards the window, with her wand glowing bright red now. Falcon's fist started to light up.

**FALCON! PAAAWNCH!**

The glass smashed the instant Falcon's fist connected with it. Destiny released Falcon from the spell, grabbed Riley and conjured up a wind spell to boost the two of them to the platform Jacob was on. Once they landed, Destiny knocked two of the polygons off of Jacob with her fire, and Riley roundhoused the other polygon off. Both of them helped Jacob up. "Are you alright," she asked. Jacob nodded. Their talk was shortly cut off by the screeching of the three polygons.

Riley got in his fighting position. "Aw yeah! Time to kick some robotic butt!" Destiny got in her fighting position. "We'll each take one of them. Ready, Jacob?" Jacob, very slowly, got in his fighting pose. "Yeah... let's do this!" And the three of them charged forward to attack.

Destiny threw a boulder at the polygon then used her wind uppercut on it. The polygon dodged the next attack and kicked her onto the ground. The polygon grabbed her and threw her to the other side of the arena. Destiny rolled past it and, using her up smash, sent it flying into the air. When she landed, she boosted back up, and kicked it to the ground again. The polygon rolled to the side, grabbed Destiny's hair and pulled her down to the ground. It held her down with one hand while repeatedly punching her in the face with the other.

Riley scissor kicked his polygon in the head, then sweeped it's legs. He took his fist and punched the polygon in the face as hard as he could. Bad idea. His fist hit the edge of the polygon's head, which, since it's head IS sharp, cut it open. "YOW!" He clutched his hand and tried to wipe the blood off on his t-shirt. Not a second later, the polygon stood up and got Riley with an uppercut. Riley fell on the ground, holding his chin. "That was a cheap shot!" The polygon picked Riley up, launched him in the air and, right as he was about to hit the ground, grabbed his leg and swung him around in a circle. The polygon let go and Riley went soaring to the other side of the stage.

"AAAAAAAH!" Riley focused his attention on Destiny, who couldn't escape the grip of the polygon. "Destiny!" he cried out. He got up, only to be punched again by the polygon. Now both him and Destiny were pinned to the ground. Jacob was the only fighter who still had a chance. "Jacob! Help," they both cried out. Jacob got distracted and was caught off guard when the polygon kneed him in the gut. Jacob received a punch to the face and was sent to the ground immediately. The polygon charged at him, eager to kill him, but Jacob rolled out of the way, grabbed the polygon's leg and threw him as hard as he could towards the polygon holding down Destiny.

**CLANG!**

Destiny turned and thanked Jacob. Riley was still squirming, trying to get the polygon off of him. Destiny conjured up a psychic blast and sent it towards the polygon. The polygon was knocked off, and Riley could stand back up again. Both Destiny and Riley were hurt badly from the beat down. Jacob had a few bruises, but was still okay. A smash ball appeared out of nowhere, JUST out of Jacob's reach.

Without warning, the polygons charged forward and knocked both Destiny and Riley off of the stage, letting out agonizing screams as they hit the ground. Jacob ran to the edge and looked down. He couldn't see them. He couldn't even see the bottom. The polygons surrounded Jacob. He took a look at the damage counters on their heads. Each one of them was at 90%. If only there was some way he could reach the Smash Ball, then he may have a chance at beating them.

Jacob jumped back up and ran towards the polygons. But instead of attacking them, he jumped, bounced off of one of their heads and hit the Smash Ball as hard as he could. It broke on contact. Jacob felt a tremendous amount of power course through his veins. He knew what he could do, now. He pulled out a small blade, about as thin as a sheet of paper, then ran as fast as he could towards the polygons. He had all three in his path, ready to destroy them. Then, he disappeared. As quickly as he disappeared, he reappeared behind two of the polygons with his sword ready.

"Peekaboo."

He sent the two polygons flying of the stage with a few powerful sword slashes. Only one left. Jacob readied his sword.

**TIME UP!**

The power of the smash ball ceased and the polygon dropped to the floor, deactivated. Jacob's sword disappeared into thin air. Captain Falcon teleported onto the platform. Falcon gave a relieved sigh. "Phew, that was close. If I left you in there any longer, you would've died for sure." Both of them walked off of the platform and into the waiting room. Jacob turned to Falcon. "Where are my friends?" Falcon pointed down the hall. "They're being nursed in the medical wing for right now. They should be good to go in a little bit."

A voice came over the intercom. "Captain! What in the hell is going on down there?!"

"S-Sorry, Crazy. Just having some difficulties with the testing chamber. The lever for the polygons-"

"I don't care what happened! Are you finished testing them, yet?!"

"Just finished."

"Send them up to me. ASAP!"

"Yes sir!"

The voice disappeared. Captain Falcon turned Jacob. "I'll send those two up later when they're feeling a little better. You better go ahead and see Crazy. He's on the top floor."


	4. Chapter 3: Registration Part 3

"So... You must be the ones wanting to join our fair tournament..."

**Registration: Part 3**

The voice came from a figure dressed entirely in black, except for a single white glove on his left hand. The trio nodded their heads. The man took a long, hard look at the three. "My name, in case you haven't figured it out, is Crazy Hand. I am Master Hand's brother. I'm assuming you're all familiar with him?" The trio nodded again. Crazy turned around and faced out of a window.

"Riley... I've reviewed your interview with Samus and your training." Riley sat on the edge of his seat. "You've made it. By a hair. Congrats. Wait in the lobby." Riley darted up and ran down to the lobby as fast as he could.

"Destiny..." Destiny lifted her head to see what Crazy had to say. "Your overall performance in your interview with Fox and your training was somewhat average. You still meet the requirement, however. Go downstairs with your friend." Destiny stood up, thanked Crazy and left. Now, only Jacob remained.

"Jacob..." Crazy turned his head a bit to get a look at him. "Can I call you Jake?" Jacob nodded his head. Crazy turned back around. "Jake... Link seemed to be intrigued by your performance in the interview, and Captain Falcon was very impressed by your durability and your overall performance in your training. I'd say you and your friends are looking at about an E-Rank right now."

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Rank?"

"Oh, right. Well, Smash Bros is based off of certain tiers of the tournament. E-Rank, D-Rank, C-Rank, B-Rank and finally, A-Rank," Crazy explained. "A-Ranks are the veterans of Smash Bros. So, some examples would be Link, Mario, Samus, etc. B-Ranks are made up of the fighters that made their debut in Melee, like Roy, Marth, Mewtwo, Young Link, etc. C-Rank consists of fighters who made their debut in Brawl, like Ike, Pit, Sonic, Snake, etc. D-Rank is made up of all the Assist Trophys, like Starfy, Lil' Mac, Gray Fox, Andross, etc. Finally, E-Rank is made up of fighters who have applied for Smash Bros, but were turned down, like Simon Belmont, the brothers from Double Dragon, Knuckles, Tails, Vaati, Demise, etc. Do you understand?"

Jacob nodded. Crazy turned all the way around and sat down in his chair. "We'll get your paperwork straightened out. We'll call a bus to bring you and your friends to Smash Manor." Jacob stood up and thanked Crazy. The door behind him opened to reveal 'Secretary Zelda.' Crazy stood up. "Ah, Zelda. Right on time. Come in, we were just finishing up." Jacob exited and Zelda entered. The door closed and Jacob went back to the elevator to join his friends.

**30 Minutes Later...**

Zelda and Crazy exited the elevator on the main floor. Crazy walked over to the group of friends, while Zelda went to her desk and started fumbling around with some stuff. "I almost forgot to tell you three," Crazy said to them. "You get to pick your own manager. It can be anyone. Just...not a fellow smasher." Crazy turned to Riley. "Riley, let's start with you. Who would you like to-"

"Mai Shiranui from King of Fighters!"

A long silence ensued. Crazy looked at Riley like he was a madman. "Seriously? A fighter from another fighting game?" Riley shook his head up and down as fast and as hard as he could. Crazy rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. In a matter of seconds, Mai Shiranui appeared in front of Riley. "There you go. Enjoy," Crazy managed to say without facepalming. He turned to Destiny. "What about you, Destiny? Who would you like to be your manager?"

"Ummm...what about Sally Acorn?" Crazy raised a brow. "Who?" "Sally Acorn," Destiny repeated. "Y'know, from the Sonic series?" Crazy took out a Wii Remote from out of nowhere and pressed the home button. A menu popped up in front of him. He clicked on a button that said 'Character Database' on it, and typed 'Sally Acorn' in the search bar. One result popped up. He used the cursor and clicked on the file. The file contained a squirrel with a blue jacket and a stylish hairdo.

"Would this be her," Crazy asked. Destiny nodded. "Done," he said. He snapped his fingers and Sally appeared in mere seconds. "Sally, this is Destiny," Crazy told Sally. "She's a new smasher and she wants you to be her new manager, seeing as how you..." Crazy took a brief look at the file. "...you were the leader of the Knothole Village and a very active leader. Will you be her manager?"

"I'd love to," Sally replied. "I've been looking for a job ever since SEGA dropped me... Everything kinda went downhill after the Sonic comics and Sonic TV series." Destiny jumped up and down with glee. "Eeeeeek! Thank you! We are gonna be the best team ever!" Crazy chuckled a little bit and turned his attention towards Jacob.

"Your turn, Jake. Who would your manager be?" Jacob was about to answer, but something stopped him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Zelda sitting on the steps outside of Smash HQ. She looked miserable. Even more than she already was. "Hold that thought," Jacob said. He stood up and walked outside.

* * *

Jacob walked up to Zelda and sat down on the stairs next to her. "Are you alright," Jacob asked. Zelda, without lifting her head, raised her arm and gave him a piece of paper. Jacob read it.

**Employee** **Suspension Form:**

**Name of Employee: Zelda Hyrule**

**Occupation: Smash HQ Secretary**

**Reason for Suspension: (Something written in Gibberish)**

**(About the rest of the page full of unimportant stuff)**

"You got fired? That's terrible." Jacob put the paper down. "So, what are you gonna do now?" Zelda lifted her head again. "I don't know what I'm going to do. The next train to Hyrule won't be for weeks. I have no house, I'm broke, I have no food..." Jacob gave her a confused look. "But... aren't you a princess?" Zelda turned to him. "In my kingdom, yes, I'm a princess. But here, I'm just a nobody. Just another person, like everyone else." Zelda sighed. "I just wish there was SOME WAY I could get back into Smash Manor. But you only get in there if you're a smasher or a manager..." An imaginary lightbulb appeared over Jacob's head. "Hold that thought, Zelda."

* * *

He stood up and walked back inside where Crazy and the others were waiting for him. Crazy stepped forward. "Well? Who will be your manager?" Jacob looked Crazy straight in the eye. Crazy raised an eyebrow, Riley and Mai leaned forward in suspense, and Destiny and Sally looked at each other, then back at Jacob. It felt like almost all eyes were on Jacob as he spoke his next words.

"I want Zelda to be my manager."

Crazy mentally facepalmed himself at the almost pointless dramatic moment. "Jacob, she's a smasher. She can't be your manager." "Not according to this piece of paper." Jacob held up the same piece of paper Zelda had given him. "You fired her from her job as a secretary for Smash HQ. Technically, she doesn't work for you. She's not even a smasher anymore." Crazy silently cursed himself_. "Damn loopholes..._ Alright, fine."

Just then, a bus pulled up in front of the building. "All aboard to Smash Manor," the bus driver called out. Crazy, Jacob, Riley, Mai, Destiny and Sally all walked out of the building. Riley and Mai were the first to board, followed by Destiny and Sally. Jacob walked up to Zelda and held his hand out.

"Are you coming," he asked.

Zelda looked up. "What?"

"Are you coming?"

Zelda took his hand and he helped her up. "Where," she asked.

"Smash Manor. I talked to Crazy and he said you could be my manager. Whaddya say, partner?"

Zelda looked at him for the longest time, not saying a single word. The bus driver was getting impatient. "Hey, kid, I don't have all day here." Jacob signaled for the bus driver to wait a moment. Eventually, Zelda spoke. "What do I say?" She smiled and hugged him. "I say, thank you."

"Then let's go." Jacob and Zelda both got on the bus and took their seats. The doors closed and the bus left the enormous building, heading for Smash Manor.


	5. Chapter 4: Smash Manor

**A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Chapter 4: Smash Manor**

"So, Mai," Riley said, breaking the awkward silence between the two. "What are your hobbies?" Mai turned to Riley. "(Says in Japanese: I like to fight, train and occasionally, I read old books.)" Riley smiled. "_I have no idea what she just said..._ Do you believe in love at first sight?" Mai gave Riley a confused look. "(Says is Japanese: No, I don't. You creep me out. I'm just here to be your manager.)" Riley sighed. "Yeah, me too." Mai rolled her eyes and took a book out of her bag. "Okay, I get it, you don't want to talk. Fine by me." Riley took out some earphones and listened to some music.

"So, what have you done before you became my manager," Destiny asked Sally. "Well, I fought off Dr. Robotnik and his Badniks, helped Sonic whenever he was in trouble, and pretty much just bossed people around. Especially Antoine. He was SO annoying." Destiny asked another question. "What do you think it'll be like when you see Sonic again?" Sally rolled her eyes. "He forgot about me years ago, and ran off with that 'Amy' girl. Seriously, one stupid game with her in it and she becomes a staple in the series. That spot should've been mine!" Destiny quickly changed the subject. "What about Robotnik?" "What about him," Sally asked. "Do you think it's funny that he changed his name to Eggman?" Sally laughed when she heard that. "Seriously?" "Yeah, you didn't know?" The two continued to laugh and have a good time.

"Thanks for making me your manager," Zelda said to Jacob. He smiled and looked back out of the window. Zelda sighed. "Jake, you haven't said anything for the whole ride. Will you please talk to me?" Jacob looked back at Zelda. His eyes widened. "What? What's wrong," Zelda asked. Jacob reached up to Zelda's face and grabbed something off of it. A spider. He put the spider under the seat in front of him and looked back at Zelda. "I don't know how you didn't notice that on your face." Zelda shuddered a bit.

"So, tell me a bit about yourself," Zelda said.

"Like what?"

"Like...uh... What are your hobbies?"

"You mean, like, what I like to do?"

Zelda giggled a bit. "That's what hobbies are."

Jacob raise an eyebrow. "You seem awfully happy."

"I'm just so excited to get back to Smash Manor. Oh my goddess, it is like HEAVEN there, except that your enemies are there with you."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Sure sounds like Heaven to me."

"So," Zelda continued. "What do you like to do?"

Just then, the bus came to a halt in front of a giant building. The building itself looked like a giant mansion. Basically, a mansion that's the size of six mansions. Jacob gazed at the building, awestruck at the sight of it. "Smash Manor is huge!" Zelda nodded. "Yeah, there are five mansions for the fighters in that rank to stay in and the sixth one is the main mansion, where the food court, Virtual Reality Center, Bar, Shooting Range, and all that stuff is at. It's like a giant summer camp."

The bus driver shouted throughout the bus. "We're here! Now get outta my bus!" Without warning, the bus flipped upside down, the roof opened, and all the fighters and their managers were dumped onto the cold, hard, asphalt ground. The bus turned right-side up and drove away. Zelda cautiously stood up. "Oh, I almost forgot. The bus driver hates people on his bus and wants them off as soon as they get to their destination. Kinda slipped my mind." Jacob stood up and dusted himself off. Destiny and Sally had a few scratches, but Mai and Riley were just fine. Jacob turned to Zelda. "So, where do we go now?" Zelda pointed to the gigantic building. "If I remember correctly, we go in there. They'll place us in some of the empty rooms they have." Without another word, the group of six made their way towards the main mansion.

Master Hand stood in the foyer to greet them. "Hello! Hello," he repeated. You all must be the newest fighters. Ah, Miss Shiranui, looking very lovely today." Mai rolled her eyes. "Sally Acorn! I thought it was about time for you to join." Sally cleared her throat. "Uh, sir, we're just the managers. These are the people we're representing." Sally pointed to Destiny and Mai pointed towards Riley. Master looked a bit disappointed. "Ah...I see... well, then, let's get you all situated.

"First up," Master continued, "Miss Shiranui and..." "Riley. Riley Robinson," Riley finished for him. "Ah, yes. Mister Robinson. Your room is in E-105. Enjoy." Mai spoke up. "(Says in Japanese: What about my room key?)" "Hold on." Master snapped his fingers. You were saying?" "I said," Mai continued, "what about MY room key?" Master turned away before he spoke, not wanting to see Mai's face when he said "You and Mister Robinson will be sharing a room." Mai's eyes widened and a massive smile crossed Riley's face. Master, without turning around, gave Riley the key. The two went to Mansion-E to their room. Master turned back around.

"Miss Acorn, Miss Moore, you two will take room E-202." He gave the key to Sally. Destiny spoke up. "How did you know my name?" Master pointed towards her shirt. "You have a name tag on you." Destiny looked down and, true to his word, there was a name tag on her shirt. "Oh... Right." Destiny and Sally walked off, following Riley and Mai.

"And last, but not least, we have Mister Avalon and-" Master stopped in mid-sentence when he saw Jacob's manager. "Zelda?!" Zelda nervously waved. "Hi Master. I'm back." Master glared daggers at her. "What are you doing here? I told you that you're not allowed to participate in any smash activity until further notice!" Jacob spoke up. "Your brother fired her and, since she's no longer a smasher and out of the secretary job, she qualifies to be a manager." Master's gaze was taken off of Zelda and was focused right on Jacob. "It doesn't matter if she's fired or not, what I say, goes." Jacob took a step forward. "So, you're just gonna leave her on the streets with no money, no food and no house?" Zelda nudged Jacob, hinting for him to stop. But he didn't. "You should at least have some sympathy for her." Master's eyes didn't leave Jacob's for a second. Just as he was about to speak, his earpiece started making sounds.

"I gotta take this." Master pressed the button on the earpiece. "Yes, sir?"

...

"But, sir, I-"

...

"But-"

...

"Please, let me explain."

...

"Yes, sir..."

Master pressed the button again, ending the call. He turned to face the two. "If I had my way, you two would be out of my mansion in a heartbeat. But, it's not up to me, apparently. The head honcho says you two are clear." He held out the keys to a room. "Your room is E-208. Don't make me regret this," Master warned. Jacob and Zelda walked out of the building, towards Mansion-E.

* * *

"E-208. This is it." Jacob unlocked the door and looked inside. The room had one bed, one bathroom and one closet. Needless to say, the room was SMALL! There was barely any room for furniture, besides maybe a small TV and a desk. Jacob and Zelda walked into the tiny room. Jacob turned to Zelda. "I'll take the floor. You can have the bed." Zelda disagreed. "No, no, no. Do you know how filthy it is on the floor?" Jacob crossed his arms. "Would you rather sleep down there?" Zelda put her hands on her hips. "You're my client. You deserve to have the bed."

"You're the ex B-Rank fighter. I'm a newbie."

"You're the reason I'm here again. You deserve it."

"Ladies first."

"I insist you take it."

"I'm not taking that bed."

"Well, I'm not either."

Jacob sighed. "Listen to us. We're fighting about which one of us is gonna sleep on the floor." Zelda's expression changed entirely. "Wow, you're right. I never thought I'd be in this argument." Jacob smiled. "See? Now take the bed."

"No, you take it."

"No, you."

"No, you!"

"No, you!"

Zelda sighed. "Fine. I'll take the bed." Jacob smiled. "Don't worry about me. I'll...uh..." Out of the corner of his eye, Jacob spotted the perfect thing he could sleep on. "I'll sleep in this rolling chair." Zelda rolled her eyes. "You're gonna need a pillow." Jacob took off his jacket and balled it up. "I'll just use this." Jacob sat in the chair, put his balled up jacket on the desk and laid his head down. Zelda rolled her eyes, turned over and went to sleep.

**Sorry about the rather short chapter. I'll update soon.**


End file.
